cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wreck
At first glance The Wreck 'looks like the site of a massive collision of ships; an ugly and misshapen mass of metal, warped together in the darkness of space. The tonnage and class varies from ship to ship; ranging from cruisers, to frigates and freighters and even individual shuttles and fighter craft. Closer examination, however, reveals that the countless ships have been intentionally fused together to create one of the most unique deep-space habitats in the galaxy. History Situated at the edge of the Omega Nebula, the Wreck is a two century old station utilized by multiple sapient species and organizations that operate in the Terminus. Its origins lied in an entrepreneurial pirate crew that discovered its foundation; a heavily damaged and abandoned dreadnought, a victim of a battle long forgotten. The ship itself was no longer capable of space flight, and the pirates lacked the means to properly salvage it. Their leader instead had the idea of using the hulk as a means of storing their loot, and serving as a potential base. When he realized that there was still a great deal of storage space, he hit upon the idea to have other rent it out. When the space was finally used up, the second generation of pirates decided to weld another wreck of a ship to the greater structure. Thus began a gradual cycle that led to the creation of what was affectionately known as 'The Wreck'. Over time multiple factions of pirates and raiders settled on the growing hulk, and brought with them more space in the form of other ships. It's considered a tradition to have at least one ship fused to the greater structure before you can be properly acknowledged as a 'Wreck Clan'. Locations Areas within the Wreck are known by the names, or in some cases just the classes, of the repurposed ships that make up each section. The various Wreck clans similarly name themselves after the areas they claim as their home territory. The only exception are the 'Old Timers'; the remnants of the original group of pirates to settle the Wreck. Old Timer territory, also known as ''Old Town or The Heart, consists of the dreadnought that forms the core of the Wreck and is the most heavily settled and developed area of the station. Anyone who decides to live on the Wreck must pay homage to whichever gang operates in the area they settle; usually in the form of supplies, labour or simply allegiance. Over the years of the Wreck’s existence, huge communities have grown up on the station that are entirely non-pirate. Violence, while not uncommon, rarely escalates into full scale feuds. Known Locations '''Central Six Plaza: One of the most populous areas of the Wreck, Central Six is one of the eight central wards and a major entertainment and commercial centre. Originally of the main ordnance bays of the dreadnought that forms the heart of the station, Central Six is located deep within Old Town and houses countless shops, boutiques, restaurants and bars as well as upper-level civilian housing and a few administrative offices. During the 'night shift' of the Wreck Central Six comes alive, with the numerous bars and entertainment facilities filling the plaza with holo-projections and music, attracting many residents and visitors. Mos-skelyr Medical Centre: Koror Mos-skelyr was an Old Timer, one of the founding members of the Wreck, and as well as being a cunning pirate was a disgraced surgeon. When the Old Timers established the Wreck Mos-skelyr was quick to claim the sickbay of the Dreadnought and convert it into a hospital to service his crew-mates and the growing population of the growing station. Today Mos-skelyr Medical Center is a large hospital capable of caring for almost any race and almost the equal of any facility on Illium or Omega. The Nova Dawn: Possibly the best-known bar on the Wreck, the Nova Dawn can trace its roots back to the first non-pirate members to join the station. A group of asari who welded their Nightstar-class freighter onto the superstructure, the original owners of the Dawn ran the bar for several centuries before selling it on to another group of entrepreneurs. The current owner of the Nova Dawn, a turian named Daia Aulus, is careful to preserve the original asari decor of the bar but has added her own particular additions as well. Government The overall government of the Wreck takes the form of a council composed of the leaders of the ten most powerful factions operating on the installation. Simply known as ‘The Circle’, this council meets every few weeks to address considerations such as peacekeeping, resource management and defence. The station itself lives on the trade and loot brought it in by its denizens, and serves as a nexus between C-Space criminal interests, Omega, and Cartagena. While the resources brought in from outside are appreciated, the Circle always make sure that none of the major powers are allowed to gain a foothold on their station. Reaper War Council of War: Warlords, mercenary commanders, generals and pirates work together against the Reapers. Battle of the Wreck: Defending the station against the resurgent Reaper-allied Theocracy of Gruul. Deal With The Devil: Having retained control of The Wreck, Vedevix is left running it. Slow Recovery: Following the battle of Veratix Station, Korwun Gorik and most of the survivors of AEGIS are stuck on the Wreck, recovering. Allied Forces At The Battle of The Wreck A record of who was involved in the battle linked in the previous section: * AEGIS: Ships including the Venomous Intent, a vessel so loaded down with additional armour and weaponry it barely resembled the Xaphin-class Freighter it had once been; the M’hareal, a batarian missile frigate; the Prism, a turian freighter sporting numerous heavy turrets; the Firespray, a Kowloon-class freighter that had been converted into a poor-man’s assault frigate; Ironfist; Dirge; Enkindler's Breath; and Swift. * Titan Corporation: Led by Vice Admiral Austrius aboard the CMV Rexak. This force represented the largest amount of ships that the company could allocate to the battle for The Wreck. Some had said too much, but it had been decided that the station was too valuable to allow to fall. The Titan force included ''Aeon''-class frigate wolfpacks with corvette support, three Delarus Drone Control ships, and a truly massive swarm of Choir mechs. At the core of the fleet was a trio of ''Leviathan''-class heavy cruisers. * Red Scourge: The Crimson Sky, a Tradivarus-class cruiser, along with two Waterloo-class (El Alamein and Herald's Call) and two Reconciliation-class frigates (Phoenix and Black Sun) as escort. * Single Order Solutions: Arriving late to the battle, they provided medical support and aid to allied personnel. Davril himself was in command. * Drell Liberation Front: The terrorist group was invested in the Vesilden Cascade, which was accessed from the Omega Nebula. If the Theocracy took the Wreck, then half of their start-up colonies would be doomed. They brought three Angel-class corvettes, the Hunter’s Bow, Indivisible Communion, and Blood Harvest. * Minor forces under Nelras Tal'dar, who hired an ancient Lorica-class cruiser at exorbitant cost. All of the ships under his control were currently stationed at Calamity Station. It had taken weeks to procure these forces and he hadn't been able to amass major reinforcements to defend the Wreck. Recent Developments Part of The Wreck was placed under quarantine in 2191-2192 due to the outbreak of a modified, less deadly (but still dangerous) version of the plague that struck Omega in 2185. Biohazard: Ferem Baccath raises the alarm. Something Fishy: The ugly corporate politics behind the quarantine. Where Do They Get These People?: The guards maintaining the quarantine aren't the brightest. Fortune Financing Massive Retrofit: Is the Wreck going mobile? Category:Locations Category:Terminus